1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing liquids and more particularly to self-contained dispensing units where the liquid in such devices is warmed before dispensing.
2. Background of the Invention
Dispensing pre-heated liquids is essential or desirable in many applications. Applications in which the capability of efficiently and economically dispensing pre-heated liquid in portable hand held containers would be desirable include cosmetic, therapeutic, and food service industries. Typical prior art devices for heating such hand held containers have heating elements on the bottom or sides of a container which contains the liquid product to be heated and dispensed. Typically these prior art devices include a heating element which is inserted into the fluid in the container portion or heating means external to the container portion. Others contain a heating element which is fixed within the container portion. However, these prior art devices heat the entire contents of the container to desired temperature. The methodology of heating the entire contents of a container is inefficient in that energy is wasted when a portion of the liquid substance is heated, yet not dispensed. A container of this nature is also inefficient in that the time necessary to warm the entire liquid contents to the desired temperature will be in excess of the time required to warm only the portion of the liquid to be dispensed. Such prior art devices are further inefficient in that perishable contents may be degraded prematurely by being repeatedly heated and cooled before being dispensed. The present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs by providing a liquid dispenser that efficiently heats substantially only the portion of the liquid to be dispensed. The present invention further meets the aforementioned needs by providing a liquid dispenser that can quickly heat the liquid to be dispensed. The present invention yet further meets the aforementioned needs industry by minimizing the necessity of heating and reheating liquid contents, thereby minimizing degradation and maximizing potential shelf life of the liquid. These and other advantages will become apparent as the invention is more fully illustrated and described hereinbelow.
A portable liquid heating system for heating and dispensing a liquid has a self-contained dispensing unit attachable to a receiver and is particularly suitable for dispensing lotion. The dispensing unit includes a dispensing portion with a pump mechanism, and a container portion. The pump mechanism comprises a pump mechanism reservoir, a draw tube, an inlet valve, a pump handle including a spout, and a piston in a cylinder. The container portion comprises a main liquid reservoir and a threaded neck portion. A nut attaches the dispensing portion to the neck portion. Heating of dispensed liquid is accomplished by providing heat directly or indirectly to the liquid in the dispensing portion, for example by providing heat to specific portions of the pump mechanism whereby the liquid therein or the liquid passing therethrough is heated by conduction. The heating can be provided by heating elements in the pump mechanism liquid reservoir such that a heating element is immersed or partially immersed in the liquid therein. Power may be provided to such a heating element by the receiver configured as a stand with a power connection means. Said connection means may comprise direct electrical connection to contacts on the pump mechanism by an electric power source with contacts on the stand. Alternative power connection means may comprise a coil on the stand which couples with a cooperating coil on the pump apparatus. The cooperating coil may be part of, or connect to, the heating element positioned at the pump mechanism.
Components of the pump mechanism, such as the pump mechanism reservoir or the draw tube can be formed of conductive and resistive material that heats when subjected to a current. Alternatively, a separate heating attachment for thermal conductive contact with the exterior of the pumping mechanism may be utilized. The heating attachment may have a direct wired connection to a power source or may have connection means as described above. Such a separate heating attachment can be clamped or slipped onto existing dispensing portions.
Alternative embodiments of the invention may utilize heating means with nonelectric heating sources such as hot water running through a shower outlet. The hot water may be circulated through portions of the liquid pump apparatus or the heat from the shower outlet may be conductively transferred through a thermal conduit to the liquid pump apparatus.
In particular embodiments, the system may utilize control circuitry in the pump mechanism, the stand, and/or the heating attachment. Such circuitry can include a thermostatic control, timer controls, presence sensing of the fluid pump apparatus in the receiver, presence sensing of fluid in a specific location, i.e., the fluid pump mechanism liquid reservoir, and the like.
In particular embodiments, the dispensing portion may have energy storage elements therein such as rechargeable batteries or heat sinks that provide and/or retain power or heat for a period of time after the dispensing portion (or unit) is removed from the receiver.
Thus, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for quickly, efficiently, and economically warming a liquid to be dispensed from a container. In that only the portion of the liquid to be dispensed is warmed, the energy and time required to warm the liquid to the desired temperature are minimized. Moreover, because reheating is largely eliminated, the shelf life of many liquids may be enhanced.